


Incompatible

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie thinks that Colby is way out of his league</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompatible

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Incompatible  
> Characters: Charlie Eppes, Colby Granger  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: Charlie thinks that Colby is way out of his league  
> Notes: This was written for the prompt shyness (embarrassment; blushing or stammering; body shyness)  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Colby was excited about tonight. Sure he and Charlie often spent time together but they were usually surrounded by the rest of the team. He'd liked Charlie for a long time, loved how excited he could get explaining a theory. Charlie's smile could light up a room and had distracted him more than once. Nothing happened, after all Charlie and Amita were together and he'd no idea that Charlie was bi. Don had spent a few nights helping Charlie drown his sorrows when Amita moved away and Colby made what he thought were discreet queries about how Charlie was doing. Now four months later he had the chance at romance with the gorgeous professor. His phone beeped, seeing it was from Charlie he smiled. He opened his text message.

Charlie was fighting the urge to cancel tonight's dinner. Guys like Colby didn't fall for guys like him. It was a first date but if it went wrong he'd have to see Colby any time the FBI needed his help. Don and Colby were friends and Charlie didn't want to mess things up with them. Colby was gorgeous, a real life action man and he was funny and smart. Charlie knew he couldn't compare. He was the background guy, analysing data. He knew his work helped but he wasn't like Colby, Don or David out on the streets taking down the bad guys. Maybe Colby had agreed because he was Don's brother. That decided it, he could go but he didn't want a pity date. He'd wait for someone more in his league. He texted Colby to cancel their plans.


End file.
